Revenge is Sweet
by DamagedFairy
Summary: After a fight with her boyfriend, Ron, Hermione bumps into someone and makes a bet, a bet to drive Harry and Ron crazy. To get back at them for pushing her around. What is the bet? Well, her going out with Draco Malfoy of course.
1. Yes and No

Chapter One- Yes and No  
  
"Damn it Hermione! Don't do this to me again?" Ron said his lips curled into a pout.  
  
"I am not doing anything Ronald Weasley! Just because you're all horny and stuff does not mean I have to give it to you. You know I want to wait! What is so wrong with that? I don't see anything…" Hermione sat on her bed with her knees upulled up to her chest. Her beautiful copper hair fell over her face slightly. This was not the Ron she knew and maybe it was hormones or maybe it was something else but the change in him scared her slightly. She lifted her head and looked at him with sad eyes. The look that she saw on Ron's face scared her more.  
  
Ron's face was contorted in extreme anger.   
  
"Everyone is doing it so why can't we? I can't sit and satisfy myself all the time. I mean come on Hermione I thought you and I were in love!" He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close. When he saw the look on her face he lessened his grip on her arm.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever fucking grab me again. Just leave me alone." She spat out her eyes flaring "If you can not respect me and my wishes then just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Ron looked at her glared.   
  
"Fine whatever Hermione! I will leave you alone. I don't even want to see your face right now!" He yelled his face bright red.  
  
Hermione ran out of her room and down the hall into a hidden corridor. She felt her body suddenly slam into a firm tight body. Tears were already streaming down her face as she fell to the ground. She looked up slowly and he face contorted in anger through her tears.   
  
"Well isn't it Granger!" Malfoy sneered in his usual domineering, evil, cold voice  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy…I don't need you shit right now." Hermione said tears still streaming down her face. She slowly pulled herself up and brushed off her robes.   
  
"What's wrong now? The musketeers have a little spat?" Draco said rolling his eyes. He leaned against the wall staring out her with his cold gray eyes. He looked at her in a different light. Seeing her all vulnerable made him some how find her amazingly…sexy. His bit his lip as the word sexy slipped into his mind. Sexy...Granger same sentence? God! He thought to himself.  
  
"Malfoy go find a stick and shove it up you ass." She said and she started to walk away. Malfoy suddenly grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"What's really wrong?" He asked his voice seeming very different to her. It held a sense of truth like he really wanted to know what was going on. She felt something in her stomach that wasn't there before.  
  
"You really want to know?' She asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah…I have nothing better to do…" He said softly.  
  
"Well…okay…Ron and I got into a fight…He was angry because I would not sleep with him. I just don't want t sleep with him right now. It doesn't seem right and he would not listen to me. HE got angry with me and I told him that if he does not respect my feeling and wishes that I just want him to leave me alone. He said fine and that he didn't want to see my face anyways." Hermione started sobbing again and suddenly she felt Draco put his arms tightly around her and hold her against him.  
  
Knots formed in her stomach and before she knew it she put her arms around him too. She looked up at Draco, her tears getting his robes wet, and looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. Kindness.  
  
Draco leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Hermiones, at first she wanted to pull away, but she just couldnt find it in her to do so. His touch felt so warm, so right, that she just couldnt let go. Draco rubbed his hand up Hermiones leg, to her underwear and looked at her, as if asking for consent. Hermione didnt know what else to do, but nod.  
  
A/N: Hi there! thanks for reading this chapter! More will come... if you like it. mwahahahahaha. oh, by the way, my friend kelli wrote half of this chapter. 


	2. Heartbreak and Revenge

Chapter 2- Heartbreak and Revenge  
  
Hermione walked through the hallways of hogwarts, to Gryffindor Tower the next night. When she was almost there, an unexpected person came from the shadows  
  
"Hey Granger" Draco Malfoy her best friends rival said to her with a smirk.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy" hermione hissed.  
  
"My, my Granger... PMSing I guess?" He said, leaning against the wall.  
  
She just looked at him   
  
"Last night did not happen." she said as clear as day.  
  
" You mean... when we had sex? that night?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"What other night would i be talking about?" she told him.  
  
He just smirked  
  
"Well, about a minute ago... I was talking to Weasel and...oops it accidently came out."  
  
Hermione went pale.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep, he knows... and I saw him walk off very angry. He was headed toward gryffindor tower in fact" Draco said, proud of himself.  
  
Hermione slapped him then turned around and walked towards the girls lavatory.  
  
She just sat in there for a couple of hours... crying not wanting to face Ron... but she knew that she would have to. She stood up, looked in the mirror, splashed her face with water   
  
"It's Sooner or later Hermione..." she started to herself outloud, " and I choose sooner, get it over with."  
  
With that, she walked out of the lavatory and walked to the fat lady portrait. She sighed.  
  
" Sugarplum" she told the portrait, it opening.  
  
She slowly walked in, terrified of confronting Ron. When she entered the common room she saw Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fire, eyes full of hurt and anger just staring into the burning fire.  
  
"Ron, you have every right to hate me... I've hurt you in the worst way possible"  
  
He looked up at her with his brown eyes, which right now were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Malfoy? You slept with Draco fucking Malfoy when last night when I tried to get you to sleep with me you fucking pushed me away."  
  
She sighed, thinking for a minute.  
  
" I'm sorry... I'm not sure what else to say but... I'm sorry and I love you." she stepped towards him, while he shot up walking to the other side of the room.  
  
"NO! no you dont! Dont lie... If you really did love me like you say you do, you would not have lost your virginity to the one guy I hate more than anyone else."  
  
She looked down, trying her hardest not to start crying again.  
  
" You know what? I dont want to see your face right now because right now, I fucking hate your guts" Ron spat at her before going up to his dormitory slamming the door.  
  
Hermione slid down the wall, not caring anymore and just sobbed.  
  
That evening, Hermione made her way to the library looking for very special blond haired Slytherin. She roamed the aisles of the library, looking in every nook and crany for him, when finally, she found this boy sitting in a corner reading The Truth About Vampires, chewing a sugar quill. She grabbed the book from his hands, throwing it to the ground, makind a loud clammer. Malfloy, intriged by her behavior spat "Came back for more of me, eh Granger?"  
  
"Hell no, now listen. I came to make a proposition for you. You hate Weasly and Potter right? I've got a way to get back at them."  
  
"I'm listening...." Draco said, now interested in what she had to say  
  
"Me and you, go out, one month, and it will murder them."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Granger?"   
  
"We will go out for one month, the whole shot. Pet names, trips to Hogsmeade together, and seats together in all our classes together. I'm sick and tired of being pushed around by Ron and Harry, and now it's time for that to change..."  
  
"Alright Granger, you got yourself a deal." Then slyly, they shook hands, setting back for thier common rooms.   
  
A/N: My, Hermiones being a little brat isnt she? hehe. Well, Here is a preview of the next chapter:  
  
Ron finds out about Hermione and Draco.  
  
Someone gets into a fight. 


	3. Revelations and Favortism

Chapter Three- Revalations and Favortism  
  
Thanks for the reviews!   
  
Ron could not believe what he had heard. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, going out... All day Ron was trying to make sense of it. When he was waiting for Potions to start, Ron's fear was comfirmed. Draco had kissed Hermione right in the middle of the classroom. Ron, baffled at the sight, went up to Draco.  
  
"What are you doing with my girl Malfoy?" Ron spat.  
  
" Hate to break it to you, but its over between you and her. She is over you now, and we are into each other, if you catch my drift.... But, there is one thing I have to say. Thanks." Dracos last comment made Ron one very confused teenager.  
  
"Thanks for what?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"For trying to pressure Hermione into having sex with you, I mean, if you would of just left her alone about it, you two might still be together." Draco finished then smirked at what he had just said, but Ron went from confused to pissed in one second.  
  
Draco felt pain from his nose, caused by the punch that Ron had sent to Draco. He was not going to take this. Draco aimed, and punched Ron right in the stomach. All the classmates watch, none of them being brave enough to get in the middle of their fight.   
  
When Professor Snape had come to the classroom finally and pried them apart from one another, Draco had a bloody nose, and a black eye forming. Ron had a cut lip, with bruises forming on his arms.   
  
"Explain yourselves." Snape spat at the two of them.  
  
"Malfoy provoked me." Ron told him.  
  
"And you think that that is reason enough to start a fight in my classroom? You will have detention with me for one week, and 50 points will be deducted from Gryffindor. Take your seats you two."  
  
All the gryffindors jaws dropped visibly to the ground at the lack of punishment for Draco.  
  
" But, what about Malfoy? Shouldnt he get in trouble?"  
  
"He didnt do anything wrong.... you did. Now, take your seats or it will be another weeks detention."   
  
Ron sat down in a huff, while Malfoy sat down, a smirk upon his face.  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry the chaps are so short! Well, since I was too lazy to put it in the first two chapters, my friend kelli wrote half of chap 1, and me and my friend Morgan wrote the other half and all of chaps 2 and 3. :-) Review please, you'll make my dreams come true. 


	4. Ch Ch Ch Changes

Chapter 4  
  
Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes  
  
As Potions ended, and the students were exiting, Hermione pulled Draco aside into a dark corner.  
  
"How could you be so mean to Ron?" Hermione asked, pretty angry at her 'boyfriends' actions. Then, shock and fear overcame her as she felt the cold, hard stone of the dungeon walls and pressure surronding her upper arms.  
  
"Listen, you little mudblood, you said that the idea of this was to get Ron mad, and I did just what you told me to do." He spat and took a step back.   
  
"Listen, Granger, you aren't contributing enough for our revenge plan, so you need to change." He rummaged through his bag with a Slytherin emblam, an dpulled out the November 2003 issue of British GQ which had Britney spears on the cover. He looked at the cover for one second, licked his lips, then handed the magazine over to the brown-haired girl who had a look of disgust and confusion planted on her face.  
  
"What do you want from me? To turn into a super-slut like Britney Spears?" She asked, half jokingly.  
  
"Well, that was kind of my point, If you want to be seen with a Malfoy you must look the part, and if this were a game of Quidditch, you wouldn't even be in the audience with the looks you have right now. REmember what I said, I have to go now." Draco finished then walked up the stairs to head to supper, while hermione stood there, staring dumbfondly at the magazine. She was thinking if she should change who she was, for a bet. She decided that this is what she had to do, but she wasn't going to do it alone.  
  
"Lavvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeenddddddddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr" hermione whined as she sat on her bed after dinner, looking in the makeup case her mother had given her. Lavender sighed as she walked over to her.  
  
" Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Lavender whined in reply as she looked at the makeup case with hermione, then looked over at the magazine that Draco had given her eariler.  
  
"Can you make me look as good as her?" Hermione asked, holding up the magazine pointing to Britney Spears.  
  
"Or at least explain to me how to apply this... this...this...stuff." Lavender chuckled as she sat on the bed.  
  
"One thing, its called Makeup, and yeah, I'll show you how to put it on..." Lavender said, and after 3 1/2 hours, Lavender and Hermione found the perfect look for her, to make Ron wish that he never mistreated her.  
  
Hermione looked in the full-length mirror the next day, and she could barely recognized herself. In place of her unruly wavy hair was stick straight brown locks with a hint of red. And on her normally make-up-less face was pink blush, dark blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. And for the first time in her life, her skirt was shorter than her knees, In fact, instead of the normal baggy uniform, the shirt was very formfitting that barely showed off her flat abs and a skirt that went halfway up her thighs. If this didnt get Ron jealous, then nothing would.  
  
A/N: I know that this is short but, me and morgan LOVE cliffhangers, as long as we're not reading that fic :-) and morgan just dropped a glass. I gotta go and clean up after my klumsy friend now... Buh-bye!  
  
Oh... and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HIT YOU WITH A FISH. 


End file.
